All Out Of Love
by Eternal.Tranquility
Summary: After 13 years of thinking the love of his life was dead Sirius had learnt to live with it, every day. He'd gotten use to the thought of never seeing her face again, even though he was in prison and wouldn't anyways. Then he escapes and there she is in the flesh, not dead after he'd thought she was after all this time.


Prologue 

Back in the 1970's when a group of guys known now as the Marauders were in school things were much different. They were on the brink of war, but the students of Hogwarts didn't feel much worry while at school. Not with all the enchantments around the school and Dumbledore as their headmaster, so they tried to live their young lives while they could. James Potter spent every waking moment trying to swoon Lily Evans until it finally paid off and she gave him a chance, Peter Pettigrew spent his time with his friends just trying to fit in, Remus Lupin tired his best to keep his little secret between the people who already knew, and turned into his other form every full moon worried about how he'd live once they were out of school, afraid no one would ever give him a job or love him like his friends did, and then there was Sirius Black, who spent a most of his time at Hogwarts chasing after any girl he found attractive, which was most of them, but by their sixth year there was one girl he had his eye stuck on and her name was Marlene McKinnon.

Sirius Black was what most would describe as tall dark and handsome; it was obvious to anyone, including Marlene why girls loved him so much. He was charming, always knew what to say, and according to quite a few girls at Hogwarts good in the sack.

Marlene McKinnon was a total catch, and it was obvious to most why Sirius Black of all people would be interested in her, and probably the reason they fought but made up like no other. She had long toned legs that always looked good, long blonde curly hair, and full heart shaped lips that people just wanted to kiss.

When the two were in school and they first started to officially date things were hard for them. They were seventeen and both had reputations. Sirius was a player who slept with everyone, Marlene was a hot blonde who would flirt with anyone and always got what she wanted. The dating world was a whole new thing for them. They fought a lot, she'd get upset when girls would flirt with him and he'd flirt back, he'd get upset with her when she talked to other guys afraid she was flirting with them and it hardly seemed like they ever agreed on much. She liked romantic things like going on dates, holding hands, taking pictures to keep so they'd remember the good times, and talking. While he liked to shag, play quidditch and always being with his friends, but by the end of each and every day they'd make up. They break up and got back together a lot too. They had a pretty normal life at Hogwarts.

It was after they graduated that everything got serious. Lily and James got married, Sirius and Marlene knew they had to grow up, and when they were out of school and they joined the order they realized how serious things were and stopped taking one another for granted. They bought a flat together because she didn't like being alone, and he didn't like her being worried. Then next thing they knew Lily was telling Marlene she was expecting a baby, James told Sirius he wanted him to be the Godfather, and Lily wanted Marlene to be the Godmother. Sirius and Marlene were overjoyed to say the least, sure they were in a war, but if they didn't do it then it might not have ever happened.

Life went on, they helped out with the Order fighting death eaters and trying to find out information about the Dark Lord, James and Lily were put into hiding. They lost friends, children lost parents, siblings lost siblings, things were tough, but Marlene and Sirius were pulling though with one another, until one day when everything took a turn for the worst.

Marlene had gone to visit her family and in the middle of a visit they were attacked by death eaters, her brother dragged her away from it all to save her. He told her to apparate wherever she felt safe, find Dumbledore, he'd know what to do, and that he loved her. She of course argued, they were her family and they wanted her to just leave, but someone had to avenge them, so she listened and said her last goodbye to her brother and went right to Dumbledore like he'd told her. She explained it all, and Dumbledore convinced her to go into hiding. If the Voldemort knew she was still alive he'd probably hunt her down, she told no one, and from that day on everyone thought she died alone with her family. Things were so bad they couldn't even hold a very good funeral. Lily was torn up, Sirius was devastated.

A few short weeks after Marlene's death Sirius was still torn up over it, things were about to get worse for him though. He'd gone out to try and clear his head, only he should have stayed in. He was supposed to be the one who knew where Lily and James were staying with baby Harry for protection from Voldemort, but he wasn't. He'd thought it would be less obvious is Peter was the one who knew, since no one would suspect him of knowing. Unfortunately for Lily, James, Harry, Sirius, and thirteen innocent muggles someone got the information out of Peter. Next thing Sirius knew his best friend was gone Lily was gone, Harry had made it, and as far as he knew the Dark Lord had died, but he was being accused of working for him and ratting out his friends, killing those thirteen muggles and Peter, who he'd thought was his friend. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial; where he was to rot for his wrongdoings, he was sentenced to life and he hadn't done a damn thing wrong except trust the wrong person. And no one believed him.


End file.
